Fictober 2019
by FlowersBlack
Summary: Reto Fictober 2019, para el grupo Muérdago y Mortífago. Serie de relatos varios que vendrán acompañados de una palabra en particular.
1. Manzana

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia en particular me pertenece a mí.

01 de octubre.

* * *

Va caminando como de costumbre por uno de los tantos pasillos y escaleras del enorme Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se dirige a la biblioteca en búsqueda de un libro de encantamientos para la magia sin varita.

Particularmente el día de hoy había decidido tomar su cabello en un recogido alto, tener bochornos de calor es lo peor que puede suceder en la época veraniega, las mangas de su blusa estaban recogidas y sus calcetines estaban bajas, llevaba un bolso de mano con aquel hechizo tan particular de almacenamiento.

Bajando por unas escaleras pudo divisar que se encontraba Draco Malfoy comiendo de forma muy satisfactoria una manzana, pareciera que estaba esperándola puesto que apenas la vio sus ojos no se apartaron de ella. Habían tenido una pequeña discusión como una de las tantas que siempre tenían, nada nuevo qué comentar, aún así, ella se encontraba muy irritada ante su presencia por lo que ya se estaba preparando para cantarle un rosario de vulgaridades que ya tenía ensayadas. Si no fuera porque su mente trabaja creando mil y una historias en las que discute con el hurón, ciertamente podría quedarse en blanco o incluso recurrir a los golpes, ensayar es el talento y aprendizaje de una Granger, además ella es una dama que no caerá bajo ante cualquier excusa, también debe admitir que no siempre son fantasías de peleas y discusiones sin sentido.

–Granger, qué gusto verte –Draco malfoy le muestra una sonrisa radiante mientras muerde su manzana, con esa sonrisa sarcástica que tanto odia.

Ciertamente en este momento ella no tiene ánimos para contestarle. Por lo que decidí hacer algo nuevo. Baja del último escalón se acerca al chico y de un manotazo le quita la manzana mordiendola inmediatamente.

–no me fastidies hoy Malfoy, aléjate de mí el resto de la semana de lo contrario sabrás lo que es tener una marea roja encima –y siguió su camino derecho a la biblioteca cómo era su plan de trabajo para este día martes primero de octubre.

–qué asco… –hizo una mueca con su boca demostrando su desagrado, Draco malfoy se queda sin manzana y con la boca abierta.

* * *

Primer día del fictober, para el grupo de Facebook _yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de muérdago y mortífagos._

Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar su comentario.


	2. Cicatriz

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia en particular me pertenece a mí.

2 de octubre.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy de 6 años de edad había querido bañarse sólo por primera vez en su vida, sin la compañía de su madre o padre. Había descubierto que la cantidad de champú requerido era mucho menos que un puño, de lo contrario la bañera se llenaría de espumas. También había explorado con las muchas sales que su madre tenía, esa fue definitivamente una mala idea. Cuando logró que las espumas desaparecieran y el agua sólo fuera agua y no jabón, comenzó enjabonarse descubriendo de ese modo algo muy interesante en su cuerpo, algo que no sabía que tenía y que hasta ese momento nunca había pensado en tener, quizás de este modo su padre le dejaría tener un tatuaje, así como el que él tiene.

La familia Malfoy había decidido que ese día saldrian a tomar el té en el local muggle la tetería, lugar qué estaba provista por un innumerable catálogo de té, infusiones y tisanas.

Negro, negro aromatizado, negro con frutas, negro con otras hierbas, blanco aromatizado, blanco frutal, verde, rojo, rooibos, roiboos chai caramelo, manzana, manzana jengibre, naranja mango, limón, acái piña, oolong puro, blueberry orgánico, granada menta, y tanta variedad qué es necesario probarlos todos en una teterita para uno, afortunadamente su sueldo es lo suficientemente bueno para comprarlos y probarlos.

Sus padres podían ver cuán nervioso se encontraba su hijo, se revolvía las manos, se tocaba el cabello, miraba de un lado para otro y de vez en cuando los miraba ellos.

Al sentarse en una mesa al interior cercana a la ventana y comenzar a tomar un té blanco, su madre comenzó un monólogo.

–Draco, Sabías que el té blanco fue uno de los primeros té's en fabricarse debido a que es muy fácil que las hojas se oxiden… –su madre respira un momento, él sabía que este discurso sería un poco largo– actualmente el procesamiento de té blanco se realiza con una leve oxidación de las hojas alrededor de un 5% y un 15% dependiendo de lo que se quiera lograr, el sabor y las mezclas que vayan a utilizarse –Scorpius pensaba que realmente su madre es la única mujer que se interesaría en la producción del té– es muy similar al té verde qué tiene 1 20% aproximado de oxidación…

–Hermione, estás aburriendo a Scorpius otra vez con tus discursos interminables –su padre volvió a parar el monólogo de su madre, constantemente tiene que hacerlo, si no lo hace fácilmente estarían escuchándola por horas y horas, scorpius está segura que cuando busque una novia será callada, tímida e introvertida, alguien como Rose o Lily.

–oh cielos, lo lamento cariño sabes que cuando me gusta algo me emocionó más de la cuenta

–está bien madre, realmente no me importa, me gusta escucharte hablar –mentira, una vil mentira que sólo ese maldito canalla lee mentes de Lysander podría descubrir, quizás éste sea el momento para preguntar cómo fue que esa cicatriz aparecido en su cuerpo– madre ¿Tú sabes de la cicatriz que tengo en el pie derecho?

–por supuesto cariño soy tu madre –en ese momento pudo apreciar una leve de disconformidad en su tono de voz o quizás es más algo parecido molestia.

–¿Cómo me la hice? –sólo eso le importaba, saber cómo fue que apareció esa cosa en su pie, es fea no sabe cómo fue que no la había visto antes.

–lo sé, quizás tu padre quiera comentarte cómo fue que esa horrible cosa aparecido en tu pie, ¿no es así Draco? ¿Porque no le cuentas al niño lo que sucedió?

Temiendo lo que el tono de voz de su madre estaba significado, algo como ira junto a esa sonrisa forzada y ojos cerrados que su madre siempre hacía cuando algo la sacaba de quicio, y cuando su madre se enfadaba de una u otra forma su padre siempre terminaba perdiendo y durmiendo en la casa del tío Potter.

Su padre comenzó a tartamudear unas cuantas eeeh ehhh, lo que le dio a entender que estaba muy nervioso, esta cicatriz debe tener una enorme historia.

–bueno hijo, tu padre no siempre fue tan cuidadoso como lo es ahora, sería bueno que no lo volvieras a mencionar. Quizás cuando estés mucho más grande pueda contarte lo que sucedió sin que tu madre me deje fuera de la casa.

* * *

Segundo día del fictober, para el grupo de Facebook yo también eestoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de muérdago y mortífagos.

Espero que les haya gustado

Dejen sus reviews sé que les guste o no.


End file.
